Mahō Tsukai no Yome one shots
by Dil Sai Yu
Summary: Me encantó esta extraña pareja.
1. La puerta de su cuarto

Habían pasado varios días desde que Elías no salía de su cuarto. Y yo quería respetar eso, su espacio, su tiempo, su distancia. Pero sentía como mi codicia era cada vez más grande; como me incomodaba el hecho de que no me hablara; como me lastimaba el tiempo en que no nos veíamos.

Me molesta un poco, esa evolución de mi naturaleza ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo seguir desinteresada?. Me pregunto mientras me encuentro frente a la puerta de su cuarto, con mi mano a punto de abrir su puerta. ¿Qué pensará Elías si hago eso? Me preguntó si me encontrará molesta, me pregunto si me reprenderá, si se incomodará por la invasión de su privacidad.

Elías, oh Elías… sabes tan poco de mí. Y sin embargo, sin notarlo me has ido cambiando, tanto que no importa quién era antes de conocerte, sólo necesitas conocer a la que soy hoy y como crezco al lado tuyo. Elías, oh Elías… sé tan poco de ti. Y sin embargo, mi afecto crece de una forma aterradoramente desbordante, así como mi necesidad de tu compañía, así como mi dependencia de tu brazo extendido hacia mí. Es tan preocupante. No quiero, sé que no debo, querer a alguien más. Mis adentros gritan que no confíe de nuevo, que no necesite a nadie de nuevo, pues temo ser arrojada lejos. Como ya pasó un día, antes de conocernos.

Quiero y no quiero, más no puedo detenerme ahora, estoy entrando a tu cuarto sin que me hayas dejado pasar. Rápidamente una sombra disforme me tumba al suelo. Dices mi nombre y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, escuchar tu voz susurrando a mi oído.

No puedes cambiar de forma ahora dices, que debes permanecer de ese modo irreconocible por ahora. ¿Pero sabes algo Elías? Tu forma es irrelevante para mí, lo fue desde el día en que dijiste que éramos familia. Tú forma, quién eres o cómo actúes; todo es irrelevante para mí, pues me diste la bienvenida. Aún si no eras serio, aún si tus palabras fueron el ligero arrullo que necesitaba y lo sabías. Me bastó eso para estar dispuesta a estar contigo, hasta que seas tú quién se aleje de mí.

Con tu cuerpo sin forma me sostuviste, parecía que con todo tu ser me abrazabas, recosté mi cabeza a lo que parecía ser tu pecho. Y de esa forma, cómo una pequeña en los brazos que la protegen. Rápidamente, me dormí.

Cuando abrí los ojos, en medio de la oscuridad penetrante. Pude distinguir el brillo escarlata de tus ojos feroces, parecía que ibas a devorarme. Un milisegundo bastó para que cambiara de eso, a la imagen de mi madre. Un distractor imponente para ocultar lo que pasaba. Pero Elías, lo que tú no sabes es que yo hubiera estado quieta, aún si me devorabas. Aún si decidías en ese momento entregarme al sueño eterno, pues mi vida te pertenece. Y yo hubiera estado feliz, pues sin ti, de igual forma moriría.

¿Y moriría enserio no? Pues esa es la maldición que cargo, a la que tú llamaste fortuna. Espero por el día en que yo también me sienta dichosa por cargar estos ojos. Porque eso fue lo que dijiste, y yo decidí confiar en tus palabras de ese día. Así que mientras tanto, seré tu experimento de sobrevivencia, no me dejes morir.

A menos que realmente, quieras devorarme un día.

DSY


	2. El regalo de Elías

Esponjoso, suave, color marrón, con un rostro serio pero amigable. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que algo tan delicado fue elaborado por Elías? El simple hecho de imaginarlo sentado en su estudio con los materiales hace que en mi rostro se dibuje una sonrisa.

Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo hecho a mano, o ¿será más bien la primera vez que recibo un regalo? Mientras lo abrazo fuerte y sumerjo mi rostro en su esponjoso cuello, puedo sentir la fragancia de Elías. Mi corazón late fuerte con el pensamiento de cada puntada, con la imagen de cada detalle elaborado con cuidado. Me sonrojo un poco pero sólo tú y Ruth son testigo de eso mi pequeño oso. ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

Quisiera llamarte de una forma, que oculte en su interior algo más que el profundo sentimiento que me genera el sostenerte. Quiero que ocultes el nombre de quién me hace sentir de esa manera. Así que tú serás Felzias, desde hoy y para siempre. Mi primer bello regalo.

Espero que no te sientas mal, mi pequeño Fel. Si mientras te abrazo pienso en quién te creo, si mientras te acaricio lo hago también deseando tocarlo a él… perdóname amigo. Es difícil no dejar latir a mi corazón de esta forma, ya que no depende de mí el poder controlarlo. Ya que aún ni siquiera termino de comprender esto.

Lo único que sé hoy, es que poco a poco he empezado a esperar con ansias el día de mañana. Ha esperar atenta una nueva temporada y en esos pensamientos me pierdo, hasta el punto de avergonzarme de mi codicia ¿Cuándo fue que empezó? Este sentimiento extraño de añoranza del vivir, del desear tener más días, de esperar poder compartir en este hogar… muchos más años.

Y es que este hogar es: uno que ya no deseaba, uno que ya no esperaba, uno que ya no creía capaz de tener. Eso es lo que representa para mí esta cabaña, Silky, Ruth y Elías; la esperanza de una vida que ya había olvidado que deseaba vivir.

DSY


	3. Magus Bride

─Ya me voy

─Chise, espera.

─1. No me pondré en peligro.

2\. Me alejaré si algo me hará daño.

3\. Hablaré con alguien antes de actuar.

─Bien, ten cuidado.

Esa se ha vuelto nuestra rutina cada vez que deseo ir a algún lado, producto de nuestra discusión anterior hicimos algunas negociaciones. Pero no me molesta, todo lo contrario me gusta mucho. Saber que alguien me espera en casa y que se preocupa por mi bienestar, es definitivamente un sentimiento al que aún no estoy del todo acostumbrada.

Me apresuro a llegar donde Angélica, pues tengo que recoger un pedido muy especial que le hice. No puedo evitar pensar en ello mientras me sonrojo como una tonta ¿seré capaz de hacerlo?, me pregunto mientras casi tropiezo en la acera por llevar mi cabeza en las nubes. ¿Le gustará a Elías?. No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo lo tomará.

Cuando finalmente recibo mi pedido de Angélica, su risa maliciosa me dice que conoce mis verdaderas intenciones y muero de pena. Aunque trato disimular un poco la situación, por favor, es Angélica, ella camina a años luz de mí, jamás podré engañarla.

Me escabullo un poco rápido de la tienda para disimular mi sonrojo, fue demasiado obvio que pudo mirar a través de mí. E incluso lo evidenció más con su regalo. Pero debo reconocer que solo hay calidez en mi corazón al recibir tan precioso detalle.

Después en la casa de Stella he recibido otra sorpresa. A veces me parece irreal, que esta sea realmente mi vida. Que todo esto me ocurra a mí, quién hace un tiempo era tan miserable. Y me vuelvo a dar cuenta quién es el causante de todo esto, quién es el inicio de esta nueva vida.

Necesito ir a casa para llevar a cabo la misión que tengo para este día.

Mientras lo espero en esta roca, trato de pensar en las mejores palabras. En la mejor forma de hacerlo. Sin embargo, mi ansiedad parece acrecentarse, mis nervios hacen que mis manos tiemblen y mis voz se corte, ¿me pregunto si podré hacerlo?. Tengo que poder hacerlo.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba frente a mi diciendo "¿Esto es lo que llaman hermoso?", ¿Te refieres a mí Elías?, Si supieras que nunca antes me habían importado cosas como la belleza, pero ahora mientras dices eso, haces que mi corazón lata con fuerza.

─Esto, toma…

─ ¿Qué?

─Olvídalo, ¡Sólo dame tu mano! ¡La izquierda!

─ ¿Eh?, sí

─ ¡Esa es la derecha! Y quítate los guantes.

─Sí… ¿Un anillo?

─Yo usaré este. Si algo le pasara a uno, esto nos avisará. Pensé que… estarías más tranquilo.

─Escuché que el dedo anular izquierdo es para el anillo de bodas.

─Ah… hace solo un año, pero mucho ha cambiado desde que me compraste. Conocí a mucha gente y muchos me ayudaron. El mundo es mucho más grande de lo que pensé. No es como si hubiera renacido y aún resiento tener este cuerpo. Pero ahora puedo pensar… que puedo estar aquí porque no salté esa vez. No me llevaste a esa conclusión solo tú, pero no habría sido posible sin ti. Nada de esto habría sido posible. Tal vez ya lo olvidaste…

─Yo… no pienso volver a hacer nada que te desagrade. Aun así, estando involucrado contigo podría volver a ser algo monstruoso de nuevo. ¿Aun así te parece bien?

─Stella dijo que, las palabras no existen para entendernos sino para hablarnos. Si discutimos, si no nos entendemos, lo hablaremos juntos. Hasta encontrar un punto medio. Elías, ¿Puedo caminar a tu lado de ahora en adelante?

─Por supuesto. Después de todo has de ser mi esposa.

─Sí

Y con esas palabras, recordando el inicio de todo. Me hiciste darme cuenta que mi decisión era la correcta. Que este es mi destino y que está bien que me sienta feliz, que me sienta plena. Tu cuidado me ha hecho darme cuenta que mi vida es valiosa y que no debo tirarla por la borda para merecer el lugar donde estoy hoy. Después de todo, este es un lugar que me ha sido entregado, porque sí, porque así lo quisiste. Oh Elías, cuánto te quiero. Y lo reconozco ahora porque no tengo miedo, porque creo que puedo decirlo y actuar de acuerdo a cómo me siento y eso está bien. Y todo es gracias a ti y a los que gracias a ti, han llegado a mi vida.

Una vida que espero que sea muy larga, que tenga muchos años. Días soleados, nevados, tristezas y alegrías.

DSY

PD: Estoy shorando, este es el amor más puro que he visto en un anime definitivamente. Aunque ya terminó ¿Les gustaría que escriba más de ellos?


	4. Un abrazo cálido

A veces me pregunto si estoy loca, ¿Qué hace que mi corazón palpite tan fuerte cuando veo a este hombre con su cráneo expuesto y su multiformidad monstruosa?

Sin embargo, se ve tan tierno tirado sobre su abdomen, durmiendo tan apaciblemente. Creo que todavía no me acostumbro a esta imagen cada mañana, siempre me quedo algo perpleja y necesito admirarlo por un par de minutos. Esto trae calidez a mi corazón y me siento realmente dichosa.

Esta persona es mi esposo y a esta persona la amo. ¿Cómo es que llegó este día? Jamás hubiera pensado que podría sentirme así de feliz. Entre murmullos lo escucho moverse, quién sabe que está soñando; de repente sus movimientos se hacen un poco más bruscos y de un brinco se despierta.

─¡Chise!

─Buenos días Elías

─¡Chise!

─Sí, ¿qué pasa?

─Chise yo… soñé que te perdía.

Mientras dice esto veo su semblante cambiar y volverse oscuro, me arrulla entre sus brazos y sin decir cosa alguna por un rato, sentí su dolor, sentí su miedo. Es un poco triste que se turbe de esta forma por un sueño, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz al verme tan amada.

─Elías, todo está bien. Aquí estoy contigo.

Al decir esto me abraza más fuerte.

─¿Elías?

─Chise yo… te amo. No estoy muy seguro sobre lo que eso significa, pero creo que puedo decirlo. Nunca antes me sentí así por alguien, nunca antes me dio tanto miedo perder a otro ser, nunca antes pensé que podría dar mi vida con tal de darle más días a otra persona. Y Chise, eso es lo que tú me has hecho sentir.

─Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre el amor, ya casi había olvidado por completo como se sentía. Después de quedarme sola, después de perder a mi familia, ya casi no quedaba nada en mi corazón. Pero conocerte lo ha cambiado todo. Me has permitido volver a la vida, anhelar que mis días continúen y también he podido recordar cómo se sentía, el amor. Sentir crecer en mi corazón esa calidez que provoca otra persona y descubrirme sonriendo sola, a tu lado, mientras te admiro cada mañana. Elías, yo también te amo.

Un abrazo fuerte y cálido, fue el mejor regalo de esa mañana. Cuando nos dijimos por primera vez que nos amábamos.

DSY

PD: Los amo :3


End file.
